Koroko Nightwatcher
Description Koroko was an old, female tauren from the forgotten Nightwatcher clan. She had a limited grasp of the orcish language and was raised in Mulgore before the dawn of the Horde. Her fur was an aged grey and she was noticeably small in comparison to most tauren. She was initially trained as a warrior but after chastisement concerning her size she later studied shamanism. She was a devout follower of the Earthmother's teachings and had long found conflict with the formation of the New Horde. She was mistrustful of the other races and their agendas and often pined for her childhood free of the worries of their politics and military. Brief History *Raised in the mountains of Mulgore by the Nightwatcher clan during the building and settlement of Thunder Bluff. *Left her tribe at an early age and joined the Horde war effort as a warrior to avoid starvation. * Was forced to join the Last Stand collective as 'fodder' after many repeated clashes with her superiors. After fleeing the frontlines of a particularily dire battle she was promptly removed. Worked as a cook while continuing to study her lifelong interest in shamanism. * Made the discovery that there was a very large bounty on her head and avoided the notice of the Horde by joining the Sixty Thieves syndicate. The thieves kept her protected in return for her skills and magic. * Shortly after double-crossing the thieves syndicate she was finally apprehended and slain by an opportunistic bounty hunter. The Nightwatcher Clan "As the nomadic tauren travelled across Kalimdor their frequent need to set up camp was often beset by the hungry, opportunistic wildlife or centaur. Many died during the night-time and soon the clans united to discuss a solution. It was proposed that a clan was formed; one that would exist only under the gaze of Mu'sha and dutifully watch those that would enter the world of dreams. They became the Nightwatchers, the silent protectors." As the clans began to settle and the city of Thunder Bluff built, the Nightwatcher clan soon realised that their former purpose could no longer be served. The great elevators and the high nature of the bluff itself provided enough safety to those who would reside in this new city. Feeling unwanted the Nightwatcher clan settled themselves in the mountains of Mulgore. Remaining unaffected by the onset of the Horde they continued to pass on the lore of their ancestors unhindered by growing Horde relations. No continued contact was maintained between the clan and their bretheren. They are rumoured to no longer exist, the former site of their mountain village remaining empty and forgotten. Whether they simply moved on or were wiped out is a thought rarely considered by any due to the nature of existing only as others slept. Despite this, young tauren are sometimes reminded to "thank the Nightwatchers" for a peaceful night's sleep when they awaken in the morning. Trivia *Although she was commonly thought to be of low intelligence due to her struggles with the orcish language, Koroko was very sly and even considered wise by some. *Was also known as "Tiny." It is unlikely she picked this nickname for herself. *Now deceased, interest has picked up in her life and death as an oddity of Taurahe civilization. Her writings are now recorded and protected. Rumors surround her unfortunate fate and her suspicious denouncement as an enemy of the Horde. Category:Horde Characters Category:Characters Category:Tauren Category:Females